


Will You?

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik muses on his choice to save his darker half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> written at: January 22, 2006. Word count: 472.

**Will You?**  
  
What came over me? What possessed me? Sometimes I wonder was it darkness? Light? Or perhaps…love? Did I love that person? That being? I created him, out anger, and hatred, he was evil, but did I love him? Do I love him?  
  
I can't tell, it just doesn’t make any sense, I've told myself again and again, I hate him. But if that is true, then why? Why did I save him? I could have let the pharaoh seal him away within the shadows forever, yet…I saved him…  
  
And now here we are…I'm standing here, with my sister, and brother…and him. The darker half of my soul. Though he hasn't done anything to try and harm us, and the sadistic psychopath that I once knew seems to have disappeared for the most part, is it really real? Or is this just some act?  
  
Has he really changed and is this who he is now? Or is he merely hiding the darkness beneath a mask? It would be so like him to do that, to fake his way into our lives and wait until the most opportune moment to turn around and stab us… _me_ …in the back.  
  
I wouldn't put it passed him. My darker half would do anything to gain what he wants, even murder the person who saved him from suffering eternally in the Shadow Realm…  
  
It's the truth. If he thought it would benefit him to do so, he would kill me without so much as a second thought…or at least, that's what the old him would do, whether this new him, if there _is_ a new him, would do the same is a mystery that I don't have the answer to.  
  
Though I think, that even if he _did_ , I could forgive him. Even though I lie to myself and tell myself repeatedly I hate him. I could… _would_ forgive him. Because…though reluctant as I am to admit it, I think that I do love him. It is after all, the only logical explanation for my actions…but even if I love him…it still bothers me.  
  
Is he really different now? Or is this just some act? Will he turn on me like he did in the past? He tells me he's different. He tells me his darkest side is gone…and I keep thinking: _'Don't lie to me.'_  
  
Because…I know deep down that part of him that caused me and everyone around me so much pain still exist…and even though I want to tell him to stop it, and just get it over with. Take the knife and plunge it into my back already…I can't seem to do so. Just as I can't seem to ask him those questions that plague my thoughts, because I’m afraid of how he'll react…but how can I truly know, unless I ask him?  
  
…So…Marik, will you?  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
